


Elegia onnelle

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, synkistelyä, valonpilkahduksia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sinä nautit elämästäsi tällaisenaan.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegia onnelle

**Author's Note:**

> Julkaistu alun perin joulukuussa 2013. Silloin kauan sitten kun emme vielä tienneet Andersonin etunimeä! Sääli ettei se ollutkaan Sylvia, niin kuin Gatiss vitsaili. Ficin nimi on väännös Beethovenin kuuluisan sinfonian neljännen osan otsikosta ( _Oodi ilolle_ ).

Joskus, esimerkiksi tällaisina yksittäisinä hetkinä, sinä ajaudut pohtimaan, mitä onni on. Hän soittaa sinulle, sinä vastaat… etkä ole varma vastauksesta.  
  
Puhelu ei ole ehtinyt kestää kymmentä sekuntiakaan, kun hän kertoo sinulle jotain yllättävää –  
  
"Jätin vaimoni, Sally, minä ihan totta jätin hänet nyt."  
  
– ja sydämesi hakkaa kurkussasi, se tykyttää huimaavan väkevästi ja tyrkkää veren kohisemaan korvissasi niin että olet antaa ylen. Äänesi ei tahdo kulkea, se takertuu jonnekin puolimatkaan ja kun vihdoin saat jotain suustasi ulos, jäljelle on jäänyt vain pari hämmentynyttä sanaa:  
  
"Sinä mitä?"  
  
Et ole odottanut tällaista, miten olisit voinutkaan? Hän on sentään moneen kertaan vakuuttanut, ettei kyse ole mistään vakavasta, mistään minkä vuoksi kannattaisi miettiä liikoja. Odottaa liikoja. Sinä olet erehtynyt hänen suhteensa niin monta kertaa, että laskeminen on käynyt turhaksi. Hän on yllättänyt sinut yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan – etkä sinä jaksaisi enää.  
  
"Sanoin etten voi jatkaa enää näin."  
  
"Mitä siitä?" sinä kysyt sillä et itsekään tiedä.  
  
Kevyt salasuhde se on ollut, tavallaan jopa molempien tahdosta. Et halua yhtään enempää, niinhän sinä totesit heti sinä iltana, jolloin Ihmisrobotti näki lävitsenne ja teki piilottelusta osittain lopun. Työssäsi on sitä paitsi eduksi, ettei ole perhettä. Sinä nautit elämästäsi tällaisenaan.  
  
"Minä jätin hänet, lopullisesti, minä jätin hänet!" hän julistaa kaikesta huolimatta.  
  
"Kuulin kyllä", sanot ja pidät katseesi alhaalla. Joku voi nähdä, joku voi kuulla, ja sitä sinä et halua. Sinut on pakotettu tottumaan siihen, ettei salaisuuksia ole, ei minkäänlaisia, joten olet vaistomaisesti varuillasi, vaikka ilma on sakeanaan puheensorinasta etkä sinä ole täällä kenenkään tähtäimessä.  
  
"Missä olet?" hän vaatii saada tietää, ja sinä pudistat päätäsi, vaikka hän ei näe.  
  
"Minulla on töitä, Anderson."  
  
Sukunimen käyttäminen loukkaa, tiedät sen. Ehkä juuri siksi toimit niin kuin toimit ja olet jo sulkemassa puhelua, kun hän parahtaa: "Ei sinulla ole töitä, nyt on vapaapäiväsi, sinä istut kahvilassa juomassa glögiä ja yrität näyttää siltä ettet odota yhtään ketään, jotta et saisi osaksesi sääliviä katseita. Sinä inhoat sääliä. Mietit millä bussivuorolla lähtisit kotiin, vaikka todellisuudessa et halua lähteä, koska asut yksin eikä kukaan odota sinua kotisohvalla."  
  
Hän kuulostaa niin tutulta, niin tavattoman tutulta, hän pajattaa menemään nopeammin kuin  _konsultoiva yksityisetsivä_  milloinkaan, ja sinua naurattaisi, sinä jopa huomauttaisit asiasta jotta kuulisit irvistyksen hänen äänessään, ellet sinä – elleivät hänen sanansa... ellei taivas olisi harmaa ja maa mutaisenruskea vaikka on jo joulukuu ja ellet tuntisi oloasi niin hiton yksinäiseksi.  
  
Siispä sinä et sano mitään, katselet vain ulos kahvilan ikkunasta ja sormeilet hermostuneesti hiuksiasi. Katuvalojen kajossa erotat tihkusadetta. Sinä et ottanut mukaasi sateenvarjoa.  
  
Joku istuu pöytääsi, koska muualla on täyttä.  
  
"Miksi soitit?" kysyt sillä puhelu kuulostaa katkenneelta teidän kummankin ollessa tyystin hiljaa.  
  
"Halusin kertoa", hän vastaa. Hän puuskuttaa kuin olisi lähtenyt liikkeelle, kuin hän kävelisi rivakasti ulkoilmassa. Linja rätisee etkä ole saada hänen seuraavista sanoistaan selvää: "Koska toivoin –"  
  
Rätinää.  
  
Sinä odotat. Pöytäseuralaisesi, nuori tyttö, punaiset hiukset ja rutosti pisamia, ikää korkeintaan kuusitoista vuotta, ujuttaa tomaatin pois voileipänsä välistä. Sen mehu valuu lautaselle höllyvinä möykkyinä ja leviää kuin laava.  
  
Rätinää.  
  
"No kyllähän sinä tiedät", hän puuskahtaa lopulta. Sen verran kuulet. Mietit mitä muuta olisit saattanut kuulla, jos elämä olisi helpompaa, kolmansia pyöriä ei olisi keksitty ja te olisitte yhtä naurettavan luonnollisesti onnellisia kuin Reichenbach-sankari ja hänen bloggerinsa, joita kolme pitkää vuottakaan ei onnistunut erottamaan.   
  
Sinä mietit kuinka monta vuotta itse tarvitset, jotta osaat päästää irti kuolleesta. Sehän teidän suhteenne on, kuollut. Ainakin sen kuuluisi olla, hänellä on sentään vaimo. Vielä toistaiseksi. Lapsia ei ole näkynyt, mutta ei kai niitä kaikilla tarvitsekaan olla. Et ole katkera, mutta et myöskään toivo hänen lisääntyvän, koskaan.  
  
Sinä myös tiedät. Tiedät hyvin. Rakkaus ei ole sinua varten.  
  
"Tulethan pikkujouluihin lauantaina?" hän kysyy toiveikkaasti eikä tahdo päästää sinua menemään.  
  
"En ole vielä päättänyt."  
  
"Sally..."  
  
Sinä katsot ulos ja olet tunnistavinasi kaksi miestä tien toisella puolella. He kulkevat merkillepantavan lähekkäin, toisella on yllään tumma takki ja toisen vaalea tukka on lyhyeksi leikattu. Sinä yskähdät hermostuneesti ja tahdot katsoa muualle, mutta et voi. Sinä seuraat heitä niin kauan että he ovat tarpeeksi lähellä ja samassa tajuat, että he askeltavat aivan liian rauhallisesti ollakseen Sherlock Holmes ja John Watson, jotka aina juoksevat paikasta toiseen. Juoksevat rinta rinnan ja hölmösti virnuillen, ja sinä mietit kerta kerran jälkeen, miten sellainen kumppanuus on mahdollista. Miten se ei voi olla oikein, vaikka se ilmiselvästi on.  
  
Hetken sinä vain hengität.  
  
"Sally?"  
  
Sinä mietit mitä se on. Onni. Samaan aikaan hän toistaa nimesi, sinä jäät tunnustelemaan sen kaikua etkä saa varmuutta.  
  
"Tuleeko Friikki?" kysyt viimein, hyvin hiljaa, ja demonien kaivautuessa esiin selkäytimestäsi sinä vapiset.  
  
"Ei mitään hajua. Luultavasti. Watson tahtoo kuitenkin käydä tervehtimässä teidän tiimiänne. Tuskin viipyvät kauaa. Eiväthän he ikinä viivy kauaa."  
  
"Niin."  
  
"No, tuletko?" hän kysyy ja hänen äänensä on entistä hengästyneempi. Mietit kenen luo hän on kiirehtimässä. Et tahdo keksiä nimeä. Osaisit kyllä, mutta et tahdo.  
  
Katsahdat vastapäätä istuvaa tyttöä, joka on hylännyt kuiviin vuotaneen tomaatin lautasensa reunalle ja lukee nyt romaania. Dostojevskin  _Rikos ja rangaistus_.   
  
Toivoit joskus että maailma olisi mustavalkoisempi, ennen jopa uskoit siihen ja mielessäsi asui rauha. Sitten pimeyteen ajettu Yön Ritari palasi todellisten rikollisten veret käsissään etkä tiennyt enää mihin uskoa. Joten lakkasit uskomasta ja nyt sinua rangaistaan vanhentuneesta rikoksesta. Oikeusvaltio kuoli ennen kuin ehdit itse syntyäkään.  
  
Hän taas, hän vaihtoi puolta ja jätti sinut yksin syytöksiesi kanssa. Syytöksiähän ne enää ovat ja päätyivät värjäämään sinut vihreän eri sävyillä. Hän on suuressa valaistuksessaan saanut anteeksi kaikki pahat sanansa, ja hänen kauttaan myös sinä voisit ansaita uuden alun, vaikka sinä et ole pyytänyt anteeksi keneltäkään etkä kadu mitään. Korkeintaan, jos jotakin, sinä kadut häntä ja lupausta jonka seuraavaksi annat.  
  
Totta kai sinä saavut pikkujouluihin. Ethän ole jättänyt niitä väliin ennenkään.  
  
"Kuinka kauan sinulla menee ennen kuin olet kotona?" hän kysyy kun olet lopettamassa puhelua, tällä kertaa oikeasti. Kysymys hämmentää sinua.  
  
"Kysyn siksi että en pääse porraskäytävään ja täällä sataa", hän sanoo ja hänen hampaansa kalisevat. "Perkuleen talvi."  
  
Sinä nouset pöydästäsi ja lähdet. Sinä juokset häntä vastaan, vaikka taivas paiskoo vettä eikä kaatosateessa juokseminen ole yhtä hohdokasta kuin elokuvissa. Sinä juokset, sinä hengästyt, sinä kadut päätöstäsi, kadut häntä, kadut puolen tusinaa kertaa ennen kuin olet kotiovellasi, ja siinä hän odottaa, hän on märkä päästä varpaisiin ja sinä syleilet häntä kuin hän olisi rakkaasi.  
  
Sinä tahdot että hän olisi sinua varten, joten kutsut hänet yöksi. Avaimen raksahtaessa oven sisään valo katoaa rappukäytävästä. Hän haparoi käden olkapäällesi, sinä et värähdä. Sinä tahdot tottua taas hänen kosketukseensa.  
  
Seisotte vastakkain ahtaassa eteisessä ja hän räpyttelee hämillisesti silmiään, mutta sinua ei ujostuta ja tarjoat hänelle pyyhkeen, jonka hän ottaa vastaan kiitollisemmin kuin olisi tarpeellista. Hänen poistuessaan lämpimään suihkuun sinä kaivat kaapista peiton ja tyynyn ja teet tilaa vuoteeseesi. Yöllä, pimeässä ja piilossa kaikelta te keskustelette, te päätätte vihdoin olla te. Hän ei avaa silmiäsi etkä sinä tee tilaa sydämeesi, mutta te opettelette elämään oikeana parina. Onhan teillä ihan hauskaa yhdessä.  
  
Ja kun hän suutelee sinua lauantaina, keskellä tahmeaa tanssilattiaa ja kädet housujesi takataskuilla, sinä suutelet takaisin etkä välitä vaikka Sherlock Holmes ja John Watson istuvat kaukana nurkkapöydässä ja näyttävät silti teitä onnellisemmilta.


End file.
